The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SFROSA128’. ‘SFROSA128’ is a new cultivar of shrub rose grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during July 2009. The objective of the breeding program was to create new shrub rose cultivars with disease resistance, ever blooming habits, unique brightly colored flowers that can be readily propagated on their own roots.
The new shrub rose cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Sun Flare’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, medium yellow-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, low growth vigor and compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during October 2010 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings since October 2010 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.